


Vom freischaffenden Komponistenleben

by Melian12



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Classical Music RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Classical Music, Deutsch | German, George III. is a fanboy, Mozart is highly motivated, Mozart ist ein süßer Knopf, Nerdiness, Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Wie es zu Mozarts Entlassung kam - und warum er ab 1781 als freischaffender Komponist in Wien lebte





	Vom freischaffenden Komponistenleben

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Of Freelance Composers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335648) by [Melian12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12)



> Die Geschichte ist frei erfunden. Mozart hat natürlich nicht für jeden Sonntag eine eigene Messe komponiert. Aber ich fand - zugegebenermaßen - die Vorstellung ziemlich lustig, als wir neulich in Musik über Mozarts Messen geredet haben.

Es ist ein Samstagabend, der 2. Juni 1781. Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart weilt in seinem Wohnzimmer in Salzburg und geht unruhig auf und ab. Ihm ist langweilig. Nicht einmal der englische König hat ihm heute geschrieben. Dabei sind seine Briefe immer ein Quell großer Erheiterung für unseren Komponisten. Der König verehrt Mozart abgöttisch. Mozart selbst hingegen kann über diese Schwärmereien nur müde lächeln. Oder sich – wie eben meistens – einfach nur amüsieren.

Aber heute hat Georg III. wohl anderes zu tun gehabt, als einen Brief an Mozart zu schreiben. Auch der Erzbischof hat nichts von sich hören lassen. Vielleicht sollte er sich ein wenig dem Klavierspiel widmen, er müsste dringend die eine Sonate wiederholen, die – aber dann beschweren sich mit Sicherheit die Nachbarn wieder. Es ist schließlich schon nach sieben Uhr.

Dann, auf einmal, fällt es ihm siedend heiß ein: morgen ist Sonntag! Morgen ist Sonntag, und er hat noch immer keine Messe komponiert. Beschwingt setzt er sich an seinen Schreibtisch, holt Papier und Tinte heraus und beginnt eifrig, Noten niederzuschreiben. Er freut sich schon auf den nächsten Morgen, wenn sein Orchester es ihm vorspielen wird.

 

* * *

 

 

Die erste Geige des erzbischöflichen Orchesters ist alles andere als begeistert, als ihr Dirigent am Sonntagmorgen eine Stunde vor Beginn des Gottesdienstes erscheint und begeistert irgendwelche Blätter austeilt. Eben noch wollte sie ihm stolz berichten, dass das Orchester die Messe vom letzten Sonntag dieses Mal perfekt eingeübt hat und wohl fehlerfrei spielen kann. 

Aber der Leiter des Orchesters hat wohl andere Pläne. Ein Blick auf die Pergamentbögen bestätigt seinen Verdacht: Der Herr Mozart hat seinen Samstag wieder einmal damit verbracht, eine neue Messe zu komponieren. Wie jede Woche. Die erste Geige seufzt. Vielleicht sollte er mal heiraten. Wenn er an Samstagabenden eine Frau zu beschäftigen hätte, dann würde Mozart wohl bald nicht mehr so unglaublich viele Messen komponieren.

"Also, dann spielen wir heute meine _neue_ Messe." Mozart strahlt in die Runde. In seinem Enthusiasmus entgehen ihm die genervten Blicke, das unterdrückte Stöhnen und die leisen Flüche der Orchestermusiker. Er gibt ihnen ganze großzügige zehn Minuten, um sich ihre Noten einmal durchzuschauen (das ist immerhin fast so lange, wie die ganze Messe dauert), dann klopft er mit dem Taktstock auf sein Notenpult, um sich die Aufmerksamkeit seines Orchesters zu sichern. "Noch Fragen? Nein? Gut, dann, eins, zwo, drei, vier!"

Wie jeden Sonntag ist das Orchester heilfroh, wenn der Gottesdienst endlich vorbei ist und sie sich durch die neue Messe gequält haben, ohne allzu viele Patzer einzubauen. Wie jeden Sonntag geht Mozart beschwingt und glücklich nach Hause. Ein wenig ärgert er sich zwar immer über die Unfähigkeit seines Orchesters, aber er ist sehr zufrieden damit, dass seine Messe gespielt genauso schön klingt, wie er sich das beim Komponieren gestern Abend vorgestellt hat.

Aber diesen Sonntag ist auch etwas anders. An diesem Sonntag geht die erste Geige, nachdem sie sich nach dem Gottesdienst höflich von Herrn Mozart verabschiedet hat, direkt zu Erzbischof von Colloredo. Sie berichtet ihm von den Problemen des Orchesters mit seinem Dirigenten und Hofkomponisten, der jeden Sonntag eine neue Messe anbringt und erwartet, dass diese sofort perfekt gespielt wird. Und das, obwohl das Orchester sich im Lauf der Woche immer große Mühe gibt, die am vorigen Sonntag vorgestellte Messe zu perfektionieren, um den Ansprüchen ihres Komponisten wenigstens einmal zu genügen.

Der Erzbischof hört sich die Beschwerden seiner ersten Geige an und denkt dann lange darüber nach. Dieser Mozart ist genial, seine Musik ist das großartigste, das Hieronymus von Colloredo je gehört hat. Gegen ihn verblassen die alten Meister völlig. Und dass sein Mozart anspruchsvoll ist, weiß er auch schon. Aber schließlich hat er ihm auch schon etliche Zugeständnisse gemacht. Bei keinem anderen hätte er wohl Pauken und Trompeten in einer Messe bringen können, schließlich hat der Papst selbst sich vehement dagegen ausgesprochen. Aber Mozart bestand auf seine Pauken und Trompeten, also sollte er seine Pauken und Trompeten haben.

Und jetzt diese Geschichte mit der neuen Messe für jeden Sonntag... die Beschwerden des Orchesters muss er ernst nehmen, das weiß der Erzbischof. Denn was bringt ihm der wunderbarste Komponist, wenn er kein Orchester mehr hat, das seine Werke spielt. Er sieht ein, dass er ein ernstes Wort mit Mozart reden muss. Und so zitiert er ihn schon am nächsten Freitag zu sich.

 

* * *

 

 

Es ist Freitag, der 8. Juni 1781. Mozart läuft schon seit einer geschlagenen halben Stunde im Vorzimmer des Büros des Erzbischofs auf und ab. Er freut sich, dass der Bischof ihn zu sich bestellt hat, denn er hat selbst schon länger mit dem Gedanken gespielt, bei Colloredo um ein Gespräch zu bitten. Er möchte noch einmal mit ihm über die Länge der Messen sprechen. Dieses Thema hat er schon ein paar mal aufs Tapet gebracht, aber jedes Mal ist der Bischof unnachgiebig gewesen. Länger als zwanzig Minuten dürfen seine Messen unter keinen Umständen sein, wenn sie nicht für die hohen Feiertage gedacht sind. Und das stört Mozart. Wie soll er sich selbst denn in dieser herrlichen Musik verwirklichen, wenn er auf etwa fünfzehn Minuten beschränkt ist? Er ist fest entschlossen, heute eine halbe Stunde herauszuhandeln.

 Aber das Gespräch mit dem Erzbischof läuft ganz anders, als Mozart sich das vorgestellt hat. Statt über eine Verlängerung seiner Messen zu reden, muss er sich vor Colloredo dafür rechtfertigen, dass er jeden Sonntag eine neue Messe mitbringt und vom Orchester erwartet, dass es diese spielt. "Aber, dazu ist ein Orchester doch da. Dass es Musik spielt." Mozart blickt den Bischof verständnislos an. Wenn er nicht jeden Sonntag eine neue Messe komponiert, wird es den Kirchenbesuchern doch sicher schnell langweilig. Die wollen doch sicher auch etwas geboten kriegen, wenn sie sich schon jeden Sonntag in die Kirche setzen. Und der Bischof selbst predigt ja auch jeden Sonntag etwas anderes.

Hieronymus von Colloredo ist verzweifelt. Sein Hofkomponist zeigt sich unerwartet unnachgiebig. "Herr Mozart, wenn Sie keine Einsicht zeigen, sehe ich mich leider gezwungen, Ihnen bis auf weiteres Ihre Anstellung hier am Hof zu kündigen. So leid es mir tut. Ich würde Sie wirklich gerne hier behalten, ich weiß Ihre wunderbare Musik nämlich durchaus zu schätzen..." Mozart schaut fassungslos drein. "Aber... wenn Sie meine Musik zu schätzen wissen... dann zeigen Sie das doch auch einmal."

Jetzt wird der Erzbischof wütend. Eine derartige Frechheit darf sich bei ihm nicht einmal Mozart erlauben. Und der hat auch noch die Dreistigkeit, selbst zu kündigen, bevor er ihn unehrenhaft entlassen kann. Dann wird er ihn eben jetzt, sofort, auf der Stelle vor die Tür setzen! "Herr Mozart, Sie verlassen augenblicklich die erzbischöfliche Residenz! Und zwar ein bisschen plötzlich!"

Erzbischof Hieronymus Franz Josef von Colloredo setzt Mozart nicht nur vor die Tür, er stößt ihn mit einem Fußtritt in den Allerwertesten auch noch recht unsanft die Treppe hinunter. Einen Moment lang bleibt Mozart benommen liegen. Wieder arbeitslos. Wieder muss er sich eine neue Stellung suchen. Er hat es langsam satt.

Dann kommt ihm ein Einfall. Wer sagte denn, dass er auf eine feste Anstellung angewiesen ist? Bewunderer hat er schließlich genug, sein großer Stapel Briefe aus England beweist es. Nein, er wird sich diesmal keine neue Stelle suchen. Er wird selbst zusehen, wie er an Geld kommt. Seine Werke lassen sich sicher auch so gut verkaufen.

Mozart steht auf, klopft sich den Staub von der Kleidung und geht nach Hause. Er ist trotzig und fest entschlossen, seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Er pfeift eine fröhliche Melodie vor sich hin, die er zuhause gleich aufschreiben wird. Vielleicht wartet ja schon ein neuer Brief aus England auf ihn. Ein wenig Erheiterung wäre jetzt wirklich nicht schlecht.


End file.
